percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Full Ark - Introduction and character list
Full Ark - Character Preview: Den Dollenger; (Main character) Daughter of Gaia and first demititan to be at Camp Half-Blood in a long time. She has no crushes on anyone at Camp Half-Blood. Kestrin Cybalt; Senior camper of Hermes Cabin, and one of Den's best friends. Kestrin has a crush on Allen from the Ares Cabin but she is tsundere and beats him up. Allen doesn't mind humilty unlike his fellow cabin-mates who hates embarassment, and let's Kestrin own him. Allen Dwight; A brave senior camper who has respect from many campers and is a very good fighter. He is the only friend Den has from the Ares Cabin, and he teaches Den how to fight like a boss. Although he is nice and brave, he can be stupid. When he is being impulsive in a dangerous situation, Kestrin would be able to see a terrible outcome and would end up tripping him. Kestrin has a crush on Allen and the two of them are comical fighters. Kris Kent; An impulsive boy who was at frst thought to be a Poseidon kid, but turns out that he is a demititan and is the son of Oceanus. He is the same age as Song, but has been at camp for two years longer. The demititan boys become best friends very quickly. Riley Andon; A girl who was quiet and shy when first coming to camp, but after she gets comfortable around her new friends, she shows that she is a brilliant artist and is very quirky. It is very obvious when coming the Camp Half-Blood that she was not your average half-blood. This made a lot of uproar when it first came to light. She had very pale skin but also pitch black hair. Riley has reddish brown eyes. She has the power to control spirits, talk to the deceased, and raise the dead to do her bidding. She is the daughter of Lapetus- titan of death and deceased. She is a year older than Kent and Song, and both boys are known to have a crush on her. ________________________________________________________________________ Full Ark Prologue Dark shadows unwavering, lay still in the cabin. Children of ages were found sleeping in various places, in many positions. Only the sound of snoring and maybe a few murmurs of sleep talkers were heard. But just one of them still lies awake. This far into the night was an unusual time for restlessness. The girl stares at the cabin walls, deep in thought. Yesterday she had been claimed. By a titan. This was a death sentence to her social status, but that was the least of her concerns. To those who she considered family and had almost died for- who will they become? Will they abandon her? What will they say? And what is to become of her? She wished someone would answer her. The girl who had once been an outcast in an ocean of mortals is now an outcast in a pond of outcasts. A sudden thud startled her. She looked up but it was just some kid's shoe had fallen from his bunk. Proceeding with her nervous pondering, she looked over at Kestrin, who was sound asleep on the top bunk nearest to the door. It was past midnight. She would need sleep if she is going to face the new day. Closing her eyes, she sunk into the darkness. The world around her felt likee it was spinning too fast. The dizziness rocked her to sleep. Den woke up with the sound of thunder splitting her ear drums in half. Not really, but it sure felt like it. She sat up startled. She was alone in the cabin. Must have overslept! But why didn't they wake her? Then her heart sunk. Is this how it's going to be from now on? With even Kestrin treating her like an enemy? Hopefully she could have sympathized for her. What do they think she's going to do? Side with the titans just because her parent is one? Definitely not! Den had heard of the terrible things they did to the gods! She had decided she would fight for Camp Half-Blood even before she was claimed, and just because her mother is a titan, that's not going to make a difference! Grabbing her bag, she fled out the cabin. She raced throughout the forest- weaving in between trees and sliding down steep hills to get to her first activity. It was a class for learning what weapon you were good at and how to use it to the best of your abilities. Den prefered to use a spear because she felt more comfortable knowing she could stab her opponent from afar. It wasn't one of her favorite classes, simply because she didn't really like fighting, but it was necessary for living as a half-blood. To her, this life was normal- but her condition was far out of proportion compared to other half-bloods at this camp. She was to be reminded of her parental status, that she wasn't like the rest, that she was half-titan, not half-god like the rest. And she had to face it. This wasn't normal, at least, that's what it looked like to those who had never heard of a demititan. Many of the campers didn't think a demititan was possible, and Chiron obviously didn't want to talk about past occurences with them. From what Den had recently overheard, there have been demititans in the past, just not many. She had also heard from another conversation that all of the demititans from camp's past had grown up be enemies and had tried to destroy the camp- some succeeded. They fear she is going to be the same. But Den thought to herself, why would I or any of the demititans have a reason to destroy this camp? It was their only place to call home! What was to be gained in destroying this place? Someone or something must have convinced them. Perhaps their titan parent? No they are llocked up in Tartarus. All Den concluded that if, when, or whatever tries to convince her to destroy Camp Half-Blood- she will decline with however much they offer in reward. She finally made it to the arena where her first class was. But no one was there. It was the right time for the activity to start- but where are the people? Den hesitated before guessing they might be at the mess pavilion. Perhaps there was a meeting for all campers? Den sighed in irritation and began to take long strides towards the mess pavilion. Even if there wasn't a meeting, there had to be someone around there who could inform her of the situation. She can up to the pavilion to see all the campers sitting in their cabin's designated tables. All of the campers looked over at her. She shrunk down in embarassment and shyly shimmied towards her spot at the Hermes table, which was all the way at the end. Den could barely fit her hind quarters onto the edge, she was practically falling off there were so many campers piled onto one table. She noticed the mess pavilion was more quiet than usual, and there were no plates or cups on the tables. This had to have been a meeting of some sort. The whispers quieted down and all eyes looked towards Chiron, who was standing above the crowd. His gaze went from another part of the crowd directly towards Den, who felt a nervous shiver go down her back. The look her gave her was upsetting. He cleared his throat and started out slowly, " Before we were interrupted, I have an apology." A few whispers broke out in the crowd. He continued with more pace in words, " A certain camper was claimed by a titan yesterday. I had never told any of you that such a half-blood could exist, for reasons that suggested there weren't any in this generation. But my judgement has been proven wrong. And I am terribly sorry for not mentally preparing you all.". Many of the campers looked in Den's direction, along with Chiron as he continued. " These half-bloods, children of titans, are called demititans. Half human and half titan. One of them has made their way into our camp. Before yesterday, we have only known this camper to be our friend, and we assumed that they were a demigod just likee the rest. But strange things can happen and now we have a demititan living among us. I ask all of you not to fear, for there has been no signs of the titans rising again. Let us proceed in our regular activities, and until further notice, this demititan is on our side." Chiron nodded to Dionysus, who looked likee he didn't give a sh*t, and then looked back at the campers, " You may now start your daily activities.". Chiron dismissed the campers, and they all scattered in organized chaos, leaving the pavilion. But as Den was starting to leave, she heard Chiron call her name. She looked over her shoulder to find a weary look on his face. Den began to walk towards him, emotions building inside her chest in a flurry. She loved Chiron as if he were her true father, and trusted him enough to show her true emotions around him. She knew she could talk about anything to him, and he would give her advice. But now she feels as if she had committed a terrible crime, and felt guilty standing before him. She looked down at the ground to her feet, and at his front hooves. " Den." He stated, and Den looked up at him without refusing to obey the hinted command. Chiron looked down on her with a blank expression on his face. Even his eyes were unreadable. Den felt a little fustrated by this, as she usually was able to read peoples' emotions. " Yes sir." Den finally answered him. He looked down, then over at Dionysus who was making his way slowly towards her. Chiron proceeded to ask her, " Have you ever had any relations to your mother or any of the titans before?". Den felt a little shock and was offended by his question, but immediately calmed herself down. He would never meaningly offend her as such. " No, sir. Never- and I don't plan on having one either!" Den noticed her voice had grown by the end of her reply. She gathered herself together and observed the situation. Chiron noticed this and murmured something- half to himself and half to Dionysus. It was too low for Den to hear, but when she asked him what he said, he told her to not worry about it. Dionysus said to her in a droning tone, " So I heard you're a demititan. Not too common these days, I tell you." He began to grin. Chiron nudged him and Dionysus cleared his throat. The god continued, " Well, since we don't necessarily allow demititans to stay here, we have decided to move you out of Hermes cabin.". Den gave him a look. Dionysus raised a hand and kept talking, " Chiron has done this so that the other campers don't start freaking out. There has already been a lot of talking about titans rising again. But, most of the senior campers and Chiron know you better than they do. You've been on a quest when you came your first year which has proven your dedication to this camp. And so that the camp doesn't start acting more stupid than normal, you are being moved to the big house. I know, I don't fancy that either." Den didn't even say anything. She let the news sink in. Chiron suggested that she should start moving her belongings soon, and told her that she should be moved out of Hermes cabin by lunch. As Den was making her way towards the big house with her belongings, she spotted a crow that was watching her closely. She didn't think much of it, and as soon as she passed it, she heard wing beats fading away into the forest. ---- End